


Right Move

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [321]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, Gay Bar, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/11/29: "grind, decline, tight"





	Right Move

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/11/29: "grind, decline, tight"

Stiles declined drinks from two hot guys because neither compared to the one looking at him from the other end of the bar.

The guy was a shy one though. He hadn't made a move despite Stiles smiling back.

So Stiles made the move. Screw smiling!

On the dancefloor the shy guy - his name was Derek - wasn't shy anymore, grinding against Stiles in a way that raised a major problem in his already tight pants.

What other surprises lay ahead, Stiles wondered, lowering his hands to Derek's firm, most well-turned butt.

God, was he happy he'd made the right move!


End file.
